Sssss fait le serpent
by Racoonims
Summary: Le Patron est obligé d'être gentil avec le Geek, sinon il ne pourra pas publier sa sextape. Non, ce n'est pas un Geetron. Désolée xD


Bonjour à tous !

Bienvenue dans ma nouvelle tentative de faire revivre un fandom pratiquement mort xD

Merci aux quelques uns qui continuent d'écrire/lire/dessiner sur le fandom de SLG (et de WTC aussi, en passant), résistons à l'oubli x)

J'espère que vous passez tous des bonnes fêtes, que vos cadeaux de Noël vous ont plu, que vous trouvez des fanfics qui vous plaisent sur ce site, et que votre Nouvel An se passera bien !

En passant, cet OS est sponsorisé par When the party's over de Billie Eilish, qui est l'une des seules chansons écoutées durant son écriture. Cette chanson est géniale, et le clip est magnifique. N'hésitez pas à aller voir !

Bref, je me tais, et je vous laisse entamer l'OS ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

\- J'y arrive juste pas, gamin.

Le Patron inspira profondément, cherchant comment bien répondre à la question que venait de lui poser le Geek.

\- Je ne peux pas éprouver de sentiments amoureux. C'est comme ça.

\- Mais... Tu fais l'amour à des filles, parfois ?

Il poussa un soupir en entendant la question innocente du Geek.

\- Non, je leur fais pas l'amour. Je baise. C'est pas la même chose.

\- Mais... Pourquoi tu ne te trouves pas une amoureuse ?

Il haussa vaguement les épaules, tirant sur une taffe de sa cigarette.

\- J'en éprouve pas le besoin, gamin. Je ne pourrais pas rester avec la même fille durant des jours, et je ne voudrais jamais de mariage. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi les autres ont ce besoin de se marier, et de faire des gosses. De vieillir ensemble. C'est d'un déprimant !

\- C'est déprimant aussi, de ne pas pouvoir tomber amoureux...

Le criminel leva les yeux au ciel. Le Geek posait beaucoup trop de questions à son goût. Et malheureusement, Mathieu lui avait promis que s'il arrêtait d'embêter le gamer, il obtiendrait un plus grand rôle dans l'émission. Ce qui le tentait beaucoup.

\- Non, justement. Pendant que vous vous brisez le coeur parce que Truc vous a trompé ou que Machin a oublié votre anniversaire, moi je vis.

\- Mais tu vivras jamais comme dans un Disney !

Le plus innocent avait l'air choqué. L'homme en noir réprima un petit rire moqueur.

\- Même si les chats, les enfants, les chevaux et les chiens, c'est clairement mon trip, non je ne veux pas vivre comme dans un de tes dessins animés à la con. Ce que je veux, c'est juste m'amuser un peu. De toute façon, on meurt, alors à quoi ça servirait de se priver ?

\- C'est triste.

Le Patron haussa les épaules, reprenant une taffe. Il se retint de la souffler au visage du Geek. Le petit irait se plaindre à Mathieu, qui lui crierait dessus, et le Patron devrait encore aller s'excuser, être gentil et le supporter. C'est le serpent qui se mord la queue.

\- Non, ce que je trouve triste, c'est de se marier avec une femme, et de pouvoir ne se faire qu'elle jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Puis avoir deux gosses, un boulot ennuyeux à mourir, et la belle-famille qui vient diner le dimanche soir, très peu pour moi !

\- Mais tu aimes Tatiana, non ?

"Ce gamin commence vraiment à me pomper l'air" soupira intérieurement le Patron. "Si seulement j'avais mon flingue avec moi..."

\- Pas en amour, non. Je l'aime parce qu'elle est bonne, et qu'elle sait y faire.

\- Et qu'elle sait faire quoi ?

Le Patron retint un sourire amusé. Si seulement le petit savait...

\- Le genre de truc que tu vois dans tes hentais, tu sais, ce que tu penses avoir effacé de l'historique ?

Le gamer devint rouge pivoine.

\- Je ne regarde pas de hentais...

Le sourire carnassier du pervers s'élargit.

\- Mais bien sur !

\- C'est vrai ! Il n'y a que toi qui aime regarder ce genre d'animés ! Moi, je ne regarde que Pokémon !

Le Patron se rapprocha doucement de sa proie, imitant inconsciemment Kaa du Livre de la Jungle.

\- Donc, ton trip, gamin, c'est d'enfermer des animaux innocents dans des petites boites pour pouvoir les faire se battre avec d'autres animaux ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais dans un trip BDSM ! J'aurais des amis à te présenter, si ça t'intéresse tant que ç...

\- MATHIEUUUU ! LE PATRON RECOMMEEEENCE !

\- PATRON, PUTAIN !

Et merde... Il pouvait dire adieu à l'apparition de l'une de ses Sextapes dans Salut les Geeks...

* * *

Et c'est pour ça, les enfants, que personne n'a jamais vu de sextape du Patron dans les épisodes de SLG (pour la grande déception de certaines xD).

Je m'excuse vraiment pour le titre, j'avais pas d'idées.

Allez lire la dernière fic de Miss Curly, elle est géniale.

Bref, là je me la ferme pour de vrai xDD


End file.
